


Filthy Hands, Warm Heart

by Supernatural_Lover58



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Rich Castiel, Sarcastic Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Lover58/pseuds/Supernatural_Lover58
Summary: Castiel is a small-town mayors son who is used to a life of luxury and trouble free... Well, that was until Dean moved into town. His father would always talk about how perfect Dean was and how he should act more like him. Cas has never liked Dean and has done his absolute best to stay away for him, but nope his luck won't have it. To make matters worse Dean had made a stupid bet that Cas does not like the sound of one bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Castiel, the son of an extremely wealthy small-town mayor, lived a life of luxury; not used to trouble. Well, that was until Dean moved into town. His father wouldn't stop talking about him. How Dean was such a fine young man, how Cas could take a few pointers from him. It was both annoying and frustrating. How could he say that? His own father! Jealousy wasn't something he felt often, he had everything; looks, money, he was smart too. Though at times he couldn't help but feel jealous of Dean. Over time the jealousy turned into hatred, every time his father mentioned Dean he would walk out of the room or tune his father out.

A few weeks ago, Castiel had been for a drive in his new 2011 Tesla. It was custom made for him. It was a beautiful dark shade of blue and it could easily go up to high speeds in just a matter of seconds. It was his fathers latest gift because he wanted him to go out more. 'Get out and explore Cas' His father would tell him. In reality, he knew he just wanted him to leave the house so he didn't have to deal with him. It made him angry to think that even his own father couldn't stand him at times. He Sighing, with exhaustion he debated the drive, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep. Cas decided the next best thing was to go the most expensive bar he could find and get wasted with on daddy's dime.

The car pulled to a slow stop at a red light. Cas listened to the radio and singing along to some of the words. Suddenly, the car jerked forward... Some asshole had hit his brand new car! They were gonna pay for that.

Castiel was quick to react, but not quick enough. Before he could get out of his car a man. No, Dean Winchester. Yep, of course, it was. It was going to be Dean 'I'm so perfect' Winchester because fate hated him. The ass was outside yelling every curse word known to man. Castiel got out of the car to yell at him, but before he had the chance Dean shot him a dangerous glare and marched over.

"Son of a bitch! Look what you did to baby!" Dean yelled.

Cas couldn't believe he was being blamed when it was obvious that Dean was the one at fault. He huffed and shot a glare right back, challenging him.

"Me? You're the one who hit me you jackass! Maybe if you actually paid attention to the road then your trash car wouldn't even have touched my brand new Tesla." Cas fired back.

He knew he could've said worse, but didn't feel the need to waste his breath on someone so cheap. Cas was worth millions, Dean was nothing compared to him.

Dean looked down at Cas and clenched his fists, "You're gonna pay for this Novak!" He promised and stormed back to his car.

Castiel gave him a cold hard stare as he stepped into his car. He couldn't help but notice, when Dean drove away it appeared his car seem far more damaged than Cas'.

"Dammit! Now I have to go to the garage and get this fixed." He huffed and hit the steering wheel. He ended up regretting that as pain instantly shot through his hand. "Fuck!" he shouted as he desperately clutched onto his hand.

After a few long minutes of debating, he caved and called his father. He tried a couple of times, but as usual, his father was a busy man he got no response. Cas decided it would be best to go home and get some rest. It had been a long day, he did not feel like going to the mechanic, and it could wait till tomorrow. Starting the car he drove home, but of course, his luck had only gotten worse. He was almost out of charge and the closest thing near him was the mechanic.

He drove down to the mechanic, using the GPS. He felt disgusted just being there. The building seemed cheap itself, It looked like no one had been there in years, and when you even got close it reeked with the smell of oil and grease. To his surprise...and displeasure he saw a familiar car parked out front and with it a familiar face.

It was Dean the ass hat, again. Jesus, this guy was everywhere. Cas tried his best to compose himself as he parked the car. He stepped out of the car and looked at the filthy mechanic. He had on dirty overalls, covered in oil and grease. It made Cas feel sick just looking at it.

Dean turned to face Castiel, much calmer than their previous interaction.

"Well well well, look who showed up," he said walking over to table and grabbing a dirty rag to wipe his hands. "So what is it that happened to your car, what needs fixing?" he added with a raised eyebrow and a fleeting smile.

"Really Winchester? I suspect you know. I mean after all your the one who hit it in the first place." Cas spat back as he stood there his arms crossed and not amused.

"Tsk tsk tsk, not smart Novak... Considering I'm the one who is going to repair your car." Dean said, looking at Cas with an amused grin.

"I wouldn't even have to be here if you had watched where you were going with your trashy car." Cas sassed looking at Dean like he was something on the bottom of his expensive Italian loafers.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be Mr perfect like some people. Not everyone can be a rich slut in a suit." Dean fired back and pushed Cas' shoulder lightly.

Cas was done. He refused to be spoken to in that way especially by trash. Using his strength he grabbed the dirty overalls and pinned Dean to the wall.

"How dare you! You... are just a filthy, dirty, uneducated mechanic. Do you even know who I am?! I could destroy you with the flick of my finger! You're not even worthy of sharing the same air as me. How dare you touch me with your filthy hands! Now I have to go home and take a shower for a month. You disgust me."

The next thing he knew, Cas was taken by two strong arms and slammed hard against an old car. Dean moved in unnervingly close, his gaze intimidating and filled with rage.

"Oh, Honey... you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into here. You're just a fucked up rich man's son who acts like a perfectionist but can't even get his life together. You're stuck up and a fucking closet case... Oh don't act so surprised, I can see right through you. Also, who are you calling filthy, huh? I'll show you filthy, I'll show you how dirty I can get. You can't stand me touching you huh?"

Dean was very close, Cas could feel his breath on the soft skin of his cheek. This close he was... incredibly hot. Cas found himself glancing at those lips and hating himself, what would they be like to kiss?

Dean seemed startled for a second as he realized Cas was staring.

"You want me..."

"What?" Cas yelled as he snapped out of his daydream, "You're insane!"

"I know that look, Novak. Gimme two weeks and you're mine. I like a challenge and Dean Winchester never loses. You'll be on my bed, naked, panting and moaning underneath me. And my 'filthy' hands will be all over you, corrupting you. You'll be begging me to touch you".Cas just huffed a humourless laugh as his entire body shook, mocking the filthy mechanic's audacity. 

"Keep dreaming, Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been very frustrated lately trying to write this, but AH I'm so excited to finally post this. I love this and can't wait to write more!

Cas sighed in frustration. His plan was to ignore Dean for the rest of his life, but of course, that annoying mechanic had convinced his father that it would be a good idea for him to come in for the next few weeks to shadow him while he fixed cars.

Dean wanted to win that nasty bet and Cas knew it. He, of course, protested the horrible idea, but his father insisted. As usual, his father was always right and said that it was best for him and he couldn't argue with him because inevitably he would threaten to cut him off. He learned that the hard way. The following day he found himself at the garage Dean worked at and the first thing that bastard did? Smirk at him! Oh, how Cas hated him!

Cas tried focusing on other things, he looked around the garage. The place was a mess. Tools scattered everywhere, the floor covered with dirt as if it hadn't been cleaned in a while, and not to mention the overwhelming smell of Oil and gas. How could anyone stand to be in this place?

The sound of a door opening interrupted Cas' thoughts, an older man entered.

"Today's gonna be pretty busy so be ready. I hear there was an accident down on I71." The man's tone was heavy and demanding as if he was Dean's boss.

"Alright thanks, Bobby," Dean replied as he was working on a pretty messed up, red Chevy.

Bobby turned and faced Cas. He looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Who's this? A customer?" He questioned.

"I'm Castiel-"

"Novak. His father thought it would be good for him to shadow me." Dean finished for him.

Cas glared silently at the mechanic.

Bobby nodded. "Alright well if you guys need anything I'll be here," he said and walked into the back room.

Cas faced Dean. "I could have finished that on my own thank you." He sassed.

"You're welcome," Dean replied and turned to grin at him. Cas wanted to slap Dean he made him so angry sometimes. Cas decided to get some payback and he knew just what to do, just how to make Dean angry. Cas grinned deviously as he quietly went over and grabbed some red paint.

He knew Dean was too focused on the car to notice. He also knew if he shook the can of paint that it would be far too loud and Dean would notice so he had to be quick if he wanted to do this. Taking a deep breath, in his head, he counted to three then quickly shook the can and sprayed the red paint on a black Corvette that was in the garage.

Dean turned to see what had happened. Closing his eyes for a moment as if to compose himself and keep him from blowing up he grit his teeth.

Good! That'll teach him! The mechanic simply stood and worked his way towards Cas.

"Oh sweetheart, you're gonna pay for this."

Dean grabbed his wrist tightly and dragged him forwards, the two collided, chest to chest. Cas couldn't help but marvel at how hard the pull was.

Cas went to retaliate, wanting to stop Dean from doing whatever he was going to do, but forgot what he was going to say as Dean calmly raised his hand. No longer holding his wrist, he purposely guided his filthy grease covered fingers down Castiel's neck. It strangely felt amazing and he couldn't focus on anything else. Moving closer, Dean pressing his fingers harder into Cas' delicate flesh and slowly moved his hand down. Inch by inch, Dean thoroughly marked the rich man's skin.

Castiel broke out of his trance when Dean popped open the first button of his expensive new shirt.

"Get your filthy hands off me you assbutt!"

With that said Cas pushed Dean from him and attempted to rub off the grease mark that marred his perfectly tan skin...

"You're gonna pay for this!"

Dean grinned at him. "Tit for tat princess."

"Besides you could have pushed me away sooner... what happened? Starting to like my filthy hands on you?" He winked.

Cas rolled his eyes and glared. "Keep dreaming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on that day Cas was finally done shadowing and all he wanted to do was to get some food and relax. After all, he'd had to deal with Dean all day. Cas drove down to the Roadhouse. It wasn't the fanciest place ever, but it felt comfortable and nice. When he pulled in he saw Dean with a much older man and it looked like they were arguing. Stepping out of his car after parking he walked over slowly but at the same time tried to keep his distance.

"You can't keep treating me like this!" Dean yelled, obviously frustrated with the older man.

"Well, you know what? if you weren't such a terrible son then maybe I wouldn't have to treat you like this" The man, who Cas could finally tell was Dean's father, calmly stated. "Why can't you act more like Castiel."

Dean turned away from his father. "You know what? Go to hell old man." He spat as he walked away and into the Roadhouse.

Cas followed Dean, on entering the first thing to hit him was the wonderful smell of alcohol and chili cheese fries. It's a weird smell to those who are new, but once you were familiar with it, it became heaven.

Cas quickly snapped out of it and went over to Him. Dean was sitting at a booth by himself so he casually sat down clasping his hands together on the table.

Dean looked up at Cas and flinched, "What do you want?" he growled.

Cas glanced at Dean who was still furious and hurt, I don't get along with my dad either."

"You saw?" Dean sighed, "Awesome, this day couldn't get any better."

Cas ignore the comment, "He often tells me that I should act more like you."

The beer Dean rotated casually between his hands stilled suddenly. Stunning Green eyes glanced up at Cas, "What?"

A smile flickered across Cas' face, "Stupid huh? Why would I want to be more like you?"

Cas saw Dean get angry and his head whipped up to retaliate but the grin on Cas' face stopped him.

"You shouldn't listen to him," Cas whispered, he knew how it felt, to be unwanted. He knew how it felt not to be enough for the person you loved and he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

"No?" Dean asked watching Cas carefully, unsure of this new calmer, more sensitive rich boy.

"No... you're good just the way you are."

Dean smiled that sexy half smile that had Cas melting into a puddle of goo.

"I knew you liked me." The mechanic grinned.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Oh my god, you just can't help yourself can you?"

"I can but.. You know, I don't really want to."

Cas froze, Dean was staring at him with a look he couldn't quite place. Then the mechanic laughed and broke the moment.

"My Dad's a dick... I guess we're not so different after all, huh?"

Cas smiled, "Maybe..."

"I don't know, you went from can't standing me to here you are now making sure I'm alright." He teased, this time instead of a cheesy grin and a playful look in his eyes he kindly smiled, and what looked like sincerity showing in his eyes.

Cas looked away, a little embarrassed. "A moment of weakness," he replied.

Dean nodded with a small laugh. "Well whatever you call it, thank you"

"I'd better get going, my dad is probably wondering where I am. " Cas got up to walk away, but before leaving he looked down at Dean.

"You're welcome." He mumbled the last part but knew Dean had heard especially when he saw the stupid little grin finding its way back to his face.

"Bye Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Can't wait to write more and I can't express the joy I get writing this. I could go on and on about how I'm excited and stuff, but I can't because I happen to be writing the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a taste of what's coming! I plan to make my chapters way longer but I figured this was a nice place to pause and well test the waters in a way. If you liked what you read here just wait till I finish the other chapters. You'll surely won't wanna miss it. Stay tuned! ~ Amanda.


End file.
